Oliver Mitchell
Oliver Mitchell is Gunpla Battler and Builder from Mason City, Iowa. He is currently employed at PPse in order to learn how to build more effectively and is training with Andy Loveless to improve his skill as a fighter. Description Physical Oliver is 6' 1" tall and fairly lanky. This, when combined with his Tigger-orange hair and bright blue eyes make him stand out in a crowd. Oliver is nearsighted and normally wears contacts in public, but he prefers wearing glasses and does so at home and in casual situations. He has very little body fat, and what muscle he has is left over from when he played basketball for his high school. Olly, as his teammates and few friends call him, normally wears a sweatshirt, baggy jeans, and a beanie. Personality Oliver tries to be humble, but is actually very proud of his work and achievements. When his pride is hurt, he is very quiet and prefers to sulk, contemplating whether or not the insult is actually right. He is very trusting, to a fault. He will often take someone's word for something even when he knows otherwise, only realizing his mistake once it is pointed out to him. He is very responsible and tends to bite off more than he can chew. Oliver prefers to use grunt suits in Gunpla battle, because he feels that they don't get enough attention. Additionally, He prefers to use protagonist mobile suits, as it makes him feel like a hero. When fighting, Oliver likes to use hit-and-run tactics, often ignoring defense and prioritizing attack. This strategy works for him because of last second evading thanks to reflexes he honed while playing basketball. Biography Oliver grew up in Mason City, Iowa with his very western family. He is the middle child of three, with an older sister and younger brother. He had very little exposure to anything not American, and what he did experience was the ridiculous or highly mainstream. One day, while home alone and flipping through channels on tv, he stumbled upon the Gunpla World Championships. He was immediately glued to the screen. That tournament sparked a love for Gunpla in his heart. His parents didn't agree with his passion, but didn't do anything to stop him. He saved up and bought his first Gunpla, an Adele from Gundam Age, which eventually became The Veteran. With cheap tools and no idea what he was doing, Oliver invested most of his senior year in fighting at the hobby shop across town from his home, playing on the only battle system in the county. From countless battles against the computer, Oliver became a decent fighter. Oliver grew desperate to explore the world of gunpla and to improve his skills as a battler and a builder. He convinced his parents to send him to college overseas in Tokyo. With funds from his parents sent to him weekly, and an apartment to himself, Oliver found himself immersed in a world overflowing with gunpla. It was not long before he got a job at PPse. Relationships BFS Threads RPs Pre Reset Oliver Alvin's First Day ft. Karen Minovsky Ramen Encounter! ft. Andy Loveless, Anton Foulk, and Dominic MacDougal Relationships formed in this RP have been carried over into the new RP timeline. Post Reset Gunplaylist Practice ft. Ezekiel McDaniel and David "Delta" ATANES Grand Opening ft. Ezekiel McDaniel, David "Delta", and Alicia Sparrow Battles 2v2 Battle Adele Veteran and Stark Jegan Patriot vs Sigmund Gundam and Kojo Shiki Commander Gunpla The Veteran: Oliver's first gunpla, a Battle Damaged Adele from Gundam Age Category:Characters